


Kinkmas Day 5- A/B/O Dynamics, Heat Sex

by awkward_kumquat



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_kumquat/pseuds/awkward_kumquat
Summary: It was always embarrassing to be going into heat. Stiles got hot flashes, his hole would gush slick, he couldn’t concentrate. Not to mention that everyone knew he was about to go into heat, they could scent it.So that was how Stiles found himself in the men’s bathroom, pressed against the wall of a stall, being fucked within an inch of his life. He didn’t really remember how he got here. The heat must have started, and he definitely remembered the crimson eyes of a very turned-on alpha. He panted into the neck of the person holding him up, inhaling and finally recognizing the scent. Derek Hale.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	Kinkmas Day 5- A/B/O Dynamics, Heat Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned that it is implied that Derek and Stiles are underage here. If that isn't your thing, please don't read something that will upset you.

It was always embarrassing to be going into heat. Stiles got hot flashes, his hole would gush slick, he couldn’t concentrate. Not to mention that everyone knew he was about to go into heat, they could scent it. 

So that was how Stiles found himself in the men’s bathroom, pressed against the wall of a stall, being fucked within an inch of his life. He didn’t really remember how he got here. The heat must have started, and he definitely remembered the crimson eyes of a very turned-on alpha. He panted into the neck of the person holding him up, inhaling and finally recognizing the scent. Derek Hale. 

Stiles was totally fine with this. He had been harboring a crush on Derek for a few months now. Anyway, sex was a given in any high school. Especially one full of hormonal teenagers aching to either get knotted or to knot. A rough thrust that practically punched his prostate had Stiles gasping and bringing him out of his thoughts. 

Derek was growling into the skin of his neck, kissing and sucking the skin into bright red hickeys. His cock was huge, the girth stretching his rim wide. 

They didn’t talk. The only sounds were the slap of their skin together, Stiles’s moans, and Derek’s grunts of exertion. That was fine, too. Stiles didn’t really want to talk. All he could think about was sating the heat. 

His orgasm was building, he could feel the edge of it. Dimly, he was aware of himself rocking back into Derek's thrusts, desperate. He came as Derek shoved in with a half-formed knot, the extra stretch and pressure against his prostate forcing a moan out of his mouth. Derek was still growling as his knot fully inflated, locking them together as he started to come. 

Sharp teeth were at the base of his throat and suddenly there was _pain _. Stiles threw his head back, knocking it against the wall as Derek sunk his teeth into his skin. And all of a sudden it wasn’t just pain, it was mind-numbing pleasure, forcing another orgasm out of his spent cock and making him see stars.__

__“Fuck!” He moaned helplessly._ _

__Derek was licking over the bite, rumbling with a purring sound rather than a growl. “Mate.” He said into the side of Stiles’s neck. “Mine.”_ _

__Stiles was too tired to realize that this was going to have some consequences. That they hadn’t used protection. That Derek had mated him. But right now all he could do was snuggle closer to his mate, feeling safe and sated._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this work later and write a whole fic. Stay tuned if you liked it.


End file.
